


Silence Thy Laugh

by Darksidekelz



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sticky, Xeno, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidekelz/pseuds/Darksidekelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds himself strangely entranced by Tarantulas's unusual mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Thy Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for dubcon just to be safe, given the characters involved and the general lack of regard for consent held by BOTH parties.
> 
> This is very much self-indulgent and crack-shippy but I had a craving that needed to be fulfilled.
> 
> I am not sorry.

The cackle echoed off the walls of the thin chamber, rebounding down the hallway and out of sight.  Megatron had few doubts that Tarantulas's distinctive laugh could be heard from the bridge - the whole crew would be able to guess what they were up to soon enough.  It was a thought that he did not much fancy.  No.

"Will you shut up?" he demanded, casually taking hold of the spider's abnormal mouth and shoving him into the nearest wall with about as much effort as he devoted to eating or transforming, that was to say, next to none.  Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect.  If anything, that blasted spider was laughing even more now.   With an irritated grunt, he squeezed, until the pliable metal of Tarantulas's helm began to buckle beneath his grip.  _That_ did the trick.

"Better," he said, a smile in his voice as he released his prey, whose hands immediately moved to the dented helm, rubbing gingerly, as if that could fix the damage he'd caused.  It was a pleasing sight.    "Now, let's discuss this again, without bursting into a fit of childish giggles.  There are very few indeed who could get away with laughing in the face of Megatron, and you are not counted amongst those ranks."

"I'm sorry," Tarantulas replied, with a lilt that implied he felt not the barest scrap of remorse, as should be expected from a Predacon.  "I thought you were joking.  It was just such a funny notion, hahah!" 

"Yes," Megatron agreed, savoring the word.  "Hilarious."  The spider at least had the good sense to flinch away when Megatron clenched his fist, in preparation for another assault.  He still thought it was a game.  Oh well.  The truth would come up soon enough.  He wouldn't be laughing so readily then.  Perhaps.

"I mean, the thought of _you_ \- the _great_ and _mighty_ Megatron, wanting to interface with _me_ of all bots _?  Nobody_ wants to interface with me!  Hahah!  And yet, here you are.  _You_ , with your swarm of brainless followers ready to fulfill your every desire!  And you want  to frag _me_?!  I'm never going to get over the absurdity of it all!  Inferno and Quickstrike aren't enough for you?  I can always make you another clone of _Dinobot_!"

"Enough!"  Megatron commanded, causing his subordinate to flinch again, though it did nothing to reduce his mirth.  On the surface, Tarantulas's words sounded like the grateful cry of the desperate and lonely.  Had they come from any other bot, they would have been an affirmation.  As for what they meant coming from Tarantulas, it was hard to say.

"Who said anything about _interfacing_ with you _?_ "  Megatron leaned in, face mere inches away from the spider's mandibles.  _That_ was enough to drain the laughter right out of him.  With a low chuckle, Megatron brought his hand back to those mandibles, stroking them gingerly, an action that elicited a shudder from Tarantulas.  "Who knows where you've been?  No, fragging you would probably  give me some kind of nasty disease."

"But you said -"

Megatron promptly shut the spider up by shoving two fingers past the mandibles and into that waiting mouth, feeling his way around.  It was strange, squishy, in the way brought out by being partially organic.  Megatron had never much cared for what their Earth-based beast modes had done to their bodies, but he'd admit that the way that unusual mouth felt around the metal of his fingers wasn't exactly _bad_. 

"But I must admit, I _have_ been curious about this mouth of yours for awhile now.  It's hardly your standard fare."  He chuckled again as Tarantulas tried to respond with those fingers still wedged within his mouth with a muffled 'mmph.'  It was rather a ticklish sensation.   "I've never been sucked off by someone who didn't have a proper jaw before."  At last, he withdrew his fingers, leaving a trail of solvent behind him.  Much to his annoyance, Tarantulas remained stubbornly brazen.

"You haven't fucked Rampage yet?  I'm surprised."

Megatron rolled his optics.  "Rampage is hardly my type, no.  But you?  _You're_ much more in line with what I'm looking for."

"Hmm, apt to infect you with a 'nasty disease' is your type.  It's a side of you I'll admit I didn't see coming, hee hee!"

Megatron shook his head with a groan.  The spider's sense of humor was hardly welcome in this situation.  "Shut up and get on your knees," Megatron growled, helping the process along by gently forcing Tarantulas to the ground with a hand lying atop his helm.  Tarantulas responded with, what else, more laughter.

"You're actually serious about this!"  His tone revealed neither disgust nor excitement.  It was mere observation, which was not entirely unexpected.

"Yes."

"Hmm," Tarantulas mumbled, rubbing his claws together in that scheming way of his, as he settled more comfortably on his knees.  "I suppose I could help you out then, provided -"

"Provided I don't slag you for your most recent in a long string of betrayals?  Why, look at that! We've found terms that we both can agree on!"

If he'd had lips, Megatron was certain that Tarantulas would have been pouting right about now.  "Yes, of course.   _How_ could I say no to such generous terms? That would just be rude!"  He was exasperated, most likely at having his scheme aborted in its infancy.  Megatron's spark almost wept for his loss.  Almost.

"And unlike _some_ mechs, _I_ would never _dream_ of being rude!  Enough of this waiting!  I've got things to do, for _your_ cause!"  Megatron very much doubted that.  "So hurry it up, and give me your spike, already!"    He reached out with a gnarled claw, tracing the panels protecting Megatron's interface equipment.  The sight of it was enough to make Megatron narrow his optics in disgust.  He shook off the hand.

"You will not touch me with anything other than your mouth."

"Hahah, what?"

"And if you _dare_ to try and injure me, or Primus forbid, _feed on_ me, well," he raised one massive clawed foot and dug it into the spider's torso, until he was pinned fast to the wall, and even then, he continued to press, relishing in the way he could feel delicate internal mechanisms shift in an effort to make room.  Tarantulas let out a strangled groan, and tried to struggle free.  "I won't hesitate to squash you like the bug that you are.  Understood?"  He released his foot, and watched with a malicious smile as the spider scrambled forward, sputtering and clutching his abdomen.

"Ahh, yes!  Yes, I understand!  No biting!  No claws!  No venom!  Don't have fun, Tarantulas!  Ugh." 

"Good," Megatron leered, and in a sudden movement, his panel retracted, releasing his spike, already pressurized.  Seeing those yellow optics widened in horror at the sight sent pangs of desire straight through to his spark.  Yes.  "Is something the matter?"

Tarantulas's voice came out small and choked.  _Finally_ , he was ready to take this seriously.  "It's just - ah - a bit bigger than I thought it would be."

"Yes?  Do go on."

"What I mean is, there might be some issues with compatibility between the two of us that you may have not taken into consideration.  I'm not exactly as - well - _flexible_ as your average bot."

Megatron's voice dripped with scorn as he said, "No, there is nothing I have overlooked.  Believe me."  He leaned forward, pressing the rotund head of his spike against those mandibles.  It would be a tight fit, but not an impossible one.

Tarantulas narrowed his optics, but whatever protest he had failed to surface.  "Of course.  If you say so."  With his shallow vote of confidence said, he retracted those lovely little mandibles as far back as he could, their tips brushing lightly over the head of Megatron's spike.  It rather tickled.

Then, before he'd had time to process anything else, that mouth was around him, pulling him deep inside with undulating movements.   Tarantulas's mouth was hot, and tighter than most valve's he'd had the joy of knowing, though not enough as to be painful.  The pulsing walls of his throat drew Megatron deeper and deeper, and he found, by their rhythmic motions, that it was rather difficult to pull out, to thrust back in again, in the way he liked, the way he knew.  But somehow, he didn't mind.  The movements created a rhythm of their own, suckling at his spike in a way that was every bit as pleasurable as more traditional means.  Eventually, however, he was brought to the point where he could be drawn in no deeper.  He stood in place, rooted in ecstasy, his hand grasped tightly around the back of Tarantulas's helm, holding him in place while that skilled throat did all of the work for him.

Tarantulas, in the meantime, had reached around Megatron's legs, holding himself steady against the larger frame, while also taking the opportunity to cup Megatron's aft.  He'd disobeyed the order to refrain from touching, but every once in awhile, Megatron found that he didn't mind a _little_ bit of treachery.

When he felt the soft vibrations of giggles around him, however, as good as they felt, he found himself offended.  Could that spider not hold back his maniacal fits of laughter for even a few minutes?  With a tight grip on Tarantulas's shoulder wheels, he pulled himself free from that maw, a feat that proved to be surprisingly difficult, as the throat constricted around him, trying it's hardest to swallow him whole.  It was with a slurry of pained shouts and profanities mixed in with the clatter of metal-on-metal that Megatron finally freed himself.

"Ow!" Tarantulas shrieked, covering his face in his hands.  "A _little_ warning would be nice, when you feel the need to pull me inside out!"

Megatron was not one for empathy, but he acknowledged that his actions _had_ been a little unfair, and undoubtedly painful, given just how tight that throat had been constricted around him, and it was certainly not aided by the ridges that ran along the topside of his spike.  "Noted."

"Why did you stop anyway?" Tarantulas asked, rubbing at his jaw.

Megatron grabbed tightly at one of the horns that framed Tarantulas's helm, tilting his head upwards to meet his own red gaze.  "Is there something funny about this situation, Tarantulas?"

Naturally, Tarantulas's response to this was to cackle.  Megatron jerked the helm in his hands sharply, to cut him off before he grew too loud again.

"This whole _situation_ is hilarious! Here we are, hiding in a storage chamber in some dark corner of the ship!  And here _you_ are, big Predacon leader, with your spike shoved halfway down my gullet like some hormonal youth!  And here _I_ am, tasting you in ways I never imagined, but being denied the privilege of feeding!  There's nothing about this situation that _isn't_ funny!"  He let out another string of laughter.  It was annoying as ever, but Megatron was slowly growing resigned to the fact that he was never going to get this stupid spider to shut up.  Well, there was _one_ way.

A thick metal hand grasping the back of that smaller helm was the only warning Tarantulas got before that spike was passing through his maw and back into the happy throat within.  Tarantulas sputtered in surprise, seizing up in a way that felt positively _sinful_ , but he relaxed soon enough, and they fell back into their old rhythm.  The laughter was something Megatron, sadly, had come to tolerate.  It wasn't so bad.  Rather, it felt _rather_ arousing.

He let himself drown in the ecstasy of that skilled mouth for what could have been seconds, or maybe even cycles, acutely aware of the heated charge that built within himself, running from his spike all the way to the tips of his fingers, the back of his neck, the bottom of his tanks.  Every so often, a wayward burst of energy sparked from his armor.  He was close.  He needed more - just a little more.

He had little leeway for thrusting of his own accord, but he took what he had and used it, forcing himself flush with Tarantulas's face, shoving the two of them into the wall at their backs, and using it as a brace to bury himself as deep as he could go.  That throat constricted one more time, and it was enough to send him over the edge.  He overloaded right then and there with a heavy groan, releasing a slurry of transfluid down the spider's throat, who took it all without a struggle.

For a long moment, Megatron stood just like that, letting Tarantulas milk the last few drops of transfluid from his spike, relishing in the release of charge.  Eventually, however, that damned laughing began anew to ruin a perfectly good moment.

"Let go, I'm pulling out."  The throat loosened immediately, and Megatron withdrew, a fair bit more gently this time, untangling himself from the tight grip the spider had on his aft and legs.  He'd even gotten his extra spider legs in on it.  When had he managed that?

No matter.  Their business was done.  Megatron turned to leave without so much as a word to the spider.  Naturally, Tarantulas was having none of that.

"Well, _that_ was an experience."

"Yes," Megatron agreed with a growl, his back still turned.  They _always_ wanted to talk afterward.

"Not the best I've tasted, but I suppose you're not the worst either, hee hee."

Megatron wanted so badly to ignore the spider.  He kept right on walking towards the door, one foot in front of the other.

"What, leaving so soon?  With no goodnight _kiss_?  And they say romance is dead!"

Did he _ever_ shut up?  At last annoyed to the breaking point, Megatron whipped around and threw himself at the spider, who at least appeared appropriately terrified at the sudden tyrant flying at him in a violent rage, the threat of imminent pain burning in brilliant red eyes.  In one swift motion, he'd lifted Tarantulas from the ground by his throat, and shoved him against the wall, relishing in the way those claws tried so hard to fight off his physical superiority. 

But then, instead of delivering the promised punishment, he pressed his own mouth up against Tarantulas's, shoving glossa inside, tasting the remnants of himself in what must have been a rather unexpected kiss.  Slowly, Tarantulas allowed himself to relax against him; his mandibles wiggled gently against Megatron's lips in what must have been the best approximation of a kiss that he was capable of returning.

Megatron pulled away with a smirk, quite enjoying the apprehensive look to Tarantulas's optics.  At _last,_ Megatron had won.  It was _his_ turn to laugh.  "Happy?" he grinned, releasing his grip on Tarantulas, allowing him to slide limply to the floor in a confused daze.

Tarantulas could do little more than stare after Megatron's retreating back, his much-desired silence the cherry to top off the interaction.  It had started as mere curiosity - _could_ Tarantulas satisfy him with such an unusual mouth?  The answer was a resounding _YES._   It was an experience he quite looked forward to repeating in the future.  If only he could turn off that laugh. 


End file.
